The Frame
by insanitypro
Summary: InsanityPro style
1. Chapter 1

**The Frame:**

A/N:How we thought of this, Vic was staring at a picture frame one day…it was unsymmetrical. Yeah, you know how that went. Well, since she wasn't allowed to fix it…

Vic: Death the kid

Erika: Patty Thompson

Jazzmin: Crona…O.o?...yup just Crona

Chapter 1: The Frame

This is only the beginning…

One day, kid was remodeling his new dorm room (As shinigami-sama found it easier to give the students dorms), it took him 15 hours to decorate his room to his liking..(Death the kid: why cant it be 8?...Authors: because we wanted it to be 15..,Death the kid: Grrr… Authors: whoa, whoa kid save it for the story, psst patty you getting this?, patty: yes, yes, yes-scribble scribble-) as he was inspecting his magnificent perfection.

"Ahh, pure beauty such wonderful symm…ehh? What in the name of all things that are symmetrical?" kid yelled as he stared at the hideous, crooked picture frame. Kid walks over as he tries to fix the imperfection.

"Uggh this is not acceptable, I will NOT have this in my dorm room!" Kid said in disgust, still fixing the frame, but the frame would not stay right.

"Grrr! WHY WONT THIS SON OF A SHINIGAMI STAY RIGHT!"Kid said getting severely angered by this unsymmetrical picture frame.

"Kid..It's getting late..Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" patty asked as she walked by coming from the shower room

"Ahh…y-yes of course..." kid replied as nice and calm as possible. Turning back to the picture frame giving it a evil look.

"We'll finish this later" he scolds at it then headed for the showers, getting ready for bed.

As kid returned from the showers, putting on his night clothes, and getting into bed, He couldn't help but stare at the crooked picture frame…ALL NIGHT. As morning arrived Liz and Patty walked into kids room to wake him up, Only finding kids blood red eyes glued to the picture frame.

"Umm…Kid?...what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"The frame…" kid said in a creepy, raspy, evil voice.

"What about the frame?" patty asked in a teasing tone.

"Its not symmetrical.." kid added squeezing his bed sheets tightly.

"Well don't worry about the frame, come on get dressed, classes is getting ready to start" Liz said, while dragging kid out of his bed.

"B-but the frame" kid spoke in a concerned voice

"yeah, yeah, yeah the frame, we know" Liz said, not really caring

As Liz and patty got kid dressed he couldn't help but constantly stare at the picture frame. Liz and Patty finished and kid was reaching his breaking point.

"T-the frame…must fix THE FRAME!"Kid hollered running to the frame at full speed. Liz and patty chased him, pinning him to the ground.

"don't worry about the frame kid!, come on we have to get to class or we will be late".

"kehehee..kid looks like he's going insane" patty giggled, mocking kids O.C.D

"Patty, shut up you're not helping" Liz commented

"but look at him hehe, his eye is twitching" Patty giggled again, while poking kids face laughing.

All during class kid was slowly cracking over the thought of his crooked picture frame. Everyone kept asking him what was wrong, all he could say was..

"The frame" in a creepy monotone, Untill…

Kaboom!

"Kyaaaaaahh! I cant take it!" kid screamed, everyone looked up wondering why kid screamed. His father called him to his office..layer..thing.

"Kid my son, what seems to be the matter?" Shinigami-sama asked trying to be all father like…which is kind of hard since he is dead and all…but anyway..

"THE FREAKING FRAME!"Kid once again screamed, as he jumped up running like a shinigami gone wild ,animal planet style.

Soon kid reached his dorm, but he was still charging at full speed and ran right into the wall(which would most defiantly kill anyone, minus the crazy symmetrical boys and girls…plus the blue haired monkey boy… we all know who that is. Take a guess he has a unicorn horn.) as most of the wall fell, all of it except a little circle around the picture frame. As kid stared at the picture frame acting like the kishin-cough cough- he got so angry that he coughed up blood that spattered everywhere causing him to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Incapacitated

Kid woke up to find himself strapped to a hospital bed, dazed and wondering what the heck was going on, and seeing himself topless(FAN SERVICE!) as he finally realized that he was in the hospital, and that it was unsymmetrical he remembered the cause of his grief "THE FRAME!" Kid yelled over and over again. Day by day Soul, Maka, Black*Star, tsubaki, and shinigami-sama came, shinigami-sama only came to give kid a shinigami chop, but he couldn't find the will to hit his own son. Occasionally kid would yell at the nurses saying they are unsymmetrical, rarely did he find a nurse to his liking. Until finally the nurses put him in a stray jacket, locking him up in the white room.(and not once did shinigami oppose this matter)

After his mini outrage kid finally calmed down a little finding the white room to be symmetrical.

"Ahh…symmetry..wonderful symmetry" he said breathing heavily, and swaying side to side.

About 4 hours later one of the nurses came to him and said…

"kid someone wants to interview you about your O.C.D"(Dadadah…wtf)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the Interview

"Here with me I have Death the kid, son of lord death,now Kid was recently in the hospital due to server blood lose caused by a unsymmetrical picture frame. Now kid, please tell us why are you so obsessed with symmetry?" said as he looked over some papers.

Kid didn't say anything but gave the whole set the death glare

"Umm, kid answer the question…. Is something wrong?"the interviewer

"this set.." kid replied, rocking back and forth about to have another episode.

"What about the set?" chuckled not knowing kid is about to snap

"its…..its…un..symmetrical…..and your face" kid said with his eye twitching

"what about my face.. is something on it or what?" the interviewer replied ,feeling his face to check if anything's on it.

"its..not..SYMMETRICAL!"kid finally losses it

"and you!...you are not fit to wear this mustache!"kid ripped the mustache off of the interviewers face, blood pouring down his jaw, as kid put on the mustache himself

Kid ran around like a maniac, everyone on the set screamed and yelled running away from kid, as kid went on a psychotic rampage he took the time to finish the interview his own way.

"kid tell me about your O.C.D." kid asked himself while putting on the mustache. As kid ran to the other chair he said…

While taking off the mustache he said "well it is very over the top but I think nothing of it"

As he run to the other chair he put on the mustache again "hmm interesting, well it was very nice having you but we are out of time, I have to rid this world of unsymmetrical human beings" kid said jumping out of the chair the mustache flying off and running out of the set and in to the public eye.

You'll never believe what happens next…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Symmetry gone wild

As kid ran around death city, the death city news was posting the latest information about his rampage.

"hello my name is Miley Cyrus ya'll I am here in death city ya'll, posting information about death the kids symmetry rampage ya'll, I have a short clip of kid doing what seems to be kid smash" the news women posted

-back round noises-"kid smash! Kid smash!"

"now death the kid was recent" the new caster was cut off as kid spotted her unsymmetricalness

"YOU ARE UNSYMMETRICAL!..AND I HATE YOUR MUSIC! KID SMASH!"Kid said as he grabbed the back of her head and smashed it into the camera

as kid ran all around the city screaming "not symmetrical I will rid this world of unsymmetrical beings!"

Meanwhile on death city news Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Shinigami-sama, The Kishin, Crona, and Black*star were being interviewed about the matter

Maka: "I didn't know kids O.C.D. was that serious, I don't even want to go near him."

Soul: "man kid is so uncool, but he scares the coolness right out of me man, so not cool"

Liz: "kid's scary, just thinking about him makes me scared"

Patty: "kehehee kid is so funny he looks like a hyperactive monkey"

Shinigami-sama: "even though kid is my own son, he's even scarier than me, and I am he scariest being thats alive…. Or dead"

The Kishin: "man kid is so scary, even I am scared of him!, and I am he scariest person there is!"

Crona: "I can't deal with this!, I don't know how to interact with this!"

Black*Star: "kid is so not scary! I can take him!"

Tsubaki: "don't even think about it.."

All day and all night kids nonstop rage went on and almost all of death city was destroyed. Until one day Excalibur was taking a walk and passed the DWAMA dorm rooms, and spotted that one dorm was destroyed, all but the one picture frame, being though as it was crooked. Excalibur walked over, and straightened it will out difficulty. With kid nearby he saw Excalibur and charged at him, Excalibur lifted his cane and gave kid a Excalibur chop saying

"BAKA!"

as kid rubbed his head felling a bump from where Excalibur chopped him he saw the picture frame, and finally calmed down returning back to normal.

"ah Perfect! Such wonderful symmetry!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The window

About 5 months later ,everyone in death city was doing their normal everyday tasks. Soul and Maka were outside playing kick-the-can(really? Who plays kick-the-can anyways?). Soul was upset that Maka was beating him, he kicked the can so hard it cracked kids window.

"see look what you did Soul!, you broke kids window!"Maka yelled

"pff its just a window, this game was uncool anyways"

As kid came to the window to look at what Soul and Maka were talking about, he spotted the crack.

"oh this is unbelievable this crack is not symmetrical, I shall fix this!"

As kid tried to fix the window he got even more upset as the crack would not fix symmetrically, until he got even more angry and smashed the window with his bare hands, which made him even more angry at the broken pieces as they were not symmetrical. Liz and Patty walked by seeing kids hands bleed and him smashing the window pieces, Liz grabed her Cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 emergency, hello?" a police woman answered

"kids at it again.." Liz said getting scared

Authors:..The End…

Death the kid:…for now…

Authors:…help….

Dadada~

To be continued~….if we feel like it …most likely yes

A/N: Please review, comment, and message about our fan fiction, and tell us if you want anything to be changed, if we like it we will and if not, we wont.

THANK CHU!


End file.
